Coelhinho
by Quartzo
Summary: 3x4, lemon (embora não tenha ficado a melhor coisa do mundo). Para: Hecate, Mystik, Goddess of Death, Katoru,...


Voltei! Oitava fic! Vocês devem estar falando: "Ai, que saco, de novo!". Cá estou eu, doente e caindo aos pedaços, mas vivo. Essa fic eu escrevi muito de pressa então não ficou a maravilha do ano, mas eu consegui terminar antes da Páscoa (quem já leu as minhas outras fics deve ter uma idéia de como eu fico mal quando estou sendo pressionado)!  
  
Bom, 1: Eu tenho obsessão por coelhos, eles vão aparecer bastante nessa história; 2: Eu acho essa coisa toda de dar ovo muito clichê, então não estranhem se isso parecer mais uma fic de Natal do que de Páscoa; 3: Vou colocar minha lista de agradecimentos no final (como sempre), pra quem quiser passar algumas horas de puro tédio lendo (a não ser que você esteja na lista); ^_^ 4: Eu tirei a idéia dessa história em parte da minha imaginação sem açúcar, em parte de várias fics que eu li (inglês e português), e eu nego ter sã consciente, então não me matem se não gostarem; 5: Eu não tenho mais nada a declarar em minha defesa...  
  
********************  
  
- Compre um Sonho de Valsa pra ele! - repetiu Duo impaciente, cansado daquela conversa que só dava voltas.  
  
- Qual a diferença dele para os outros?  
  
- Namorados gostam desse ovo! - ele rodou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. - Eu vi numa propaganda...  
  
- Mas eu não sei se Trowa vai gostar... - choramingou se remexendo em sua cadeira.  
  
- Quatre, ele vai gostar de qualquer coisa que você der! - Duo o pegou pelo ombro e sacudiu, tentando fazer a informação entrar de vez por todas na cabecinha loira. - Até se você der meias Trowa vai gostar!  
  
- Mas não se dá meias pra alguém na Páscoa...  
  
- E daí? - o americano bateu uma mão na testa. Quatre não estava entendendo qual era o ponto da situação. - Olha, simplesmente compre um pedaço de chocolate e pronto: fim de história! E não inicie essa conversa de novo!  
  
Mas o árabe ainda não estava seguro sobre aquilo. Mesmo depois de ter pedido o conselho para o 'mestre', a dúvida continuava o corroendo. Trowa deveria ter comprado o presente do século para ele, como sempre, mas a Páscoa seria amanhã e o loiro não fazia idéia do que diabos ele iria dar para o namorado. O pensamento de chegar de mãos abanando era horrível, mas ele se recusava permanentemente a comprar meias!  
  
***  
  
- Bom dia... - o moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido de forma suave, assistindo seu amante ronronar cheio de sonho. - Meu pequeno...  
  
- Dor-mir... - um garoto muito sonolento se encolheu nos braços ao seu redor.  
  
- Mas hoje é domingo. - os lábios dele formaram um sorriso contente. - E é feriado. Sabe o que significa?  
  
- Que as lojas não abrem hoje? - Quatre se esfregou todo no namorado, tentando desesperadamente dormir de novo.  
  
- Sim, mas também significa que um certo casal de amantes vai passar o dia juntos...  
  
- Sorte deles...  
  
O loiro sorriu ao ter uma rajada de beijos molhados atingindo seu rosto. Seu Trowa poderia não falar muito quando os dois não estavam na cama, mas com certeza sabia como agradar o árabe que havia afanado seu coração.  
  
- Aqui. - ele colocou algo nas mãos de Quatre. - Adivinhe.  
  
E para a surpresa dele não se parecia nada com uma embalagem de ovo. Era macio, peludo e muito fofo! Uma pontinha era bem gelada e se arrepiou quando os dedos passaram sobre algo que deveria ser um bigode. Quatre congelou.... Estava vivo!!!  
  
- Trowa, eu não acredito! - só deu o moreno rindo ao ser abraçado com força por um árabe saltitante de alegria. - Você comprou um coelho! Você comprou um coelho!  
  
- É, comprei... - ele respondeu tranquilo, recebendo sem reclamar todos os beijos de excitação que estava ganhando em agradecimento. - Não pude resistir, ele é a sua cara...  
  
Quatre olhou de Trowa para o animal, indeciso se espremia em seus braços o coelho ou o moreno. Aquilo era demais: um coelhinho de estimação branco! Afinal, seu amante era um gênio musculoso ou o quê? O loiro se derreteu todo...  
  
Uma mão forte levantou o pobre coelho que estava tentando descer da cama, o levando para o seu colo para receber mil caricias de um Quatre eufórico. É, Trowa tinha lhe dado algo que durava mais que chocolate e tudo o que ele tinha para oferecer era um café da manhã com torradas e leite! Isso sim era um bom motivo para se suicidar...  
  
- Eu vou entregar o meu de noite... - mentiu beijando docemente os lábios avermelhados do amante, que esboçou um leve sorriso e tratou de começar um cafuné nos cabelos loiros. - Você vai ter que esperar, tá?  
  
- Hum... precisamos de um nome pra ele.  
  
- Só coelho não está bom? - Quatre, que era péssimo para escolher nomes, afundou a cabeça nos ombros do moreno e riu. Agora eles iriam passar a manhã inteira para decidir como se chamaria o novo membro da família.  
  
***  
  
E as horas foram passando. Um beijo aqui, dois alí, fizeram amor três vezes até não aguentarem mais... Foi quando Quatre olhou um relógio e já eram seis horas.  
  
Trowa tinha acabado de sair para comprar leite, o que iria demorar um pouco até achar algum lugar aberto, dando tempo para o loiro ficar sentado no sofá e pensar em como ele era um péssimo namorado. Não adiantava mais um simples ovo nessa altura do campeonato, tinha que ser algo que se iguala-se com um bichinho de estimação.  
  
O coelhinho, ainda inominado, subiu desengonçado no colo do novo dono e mexeu as orelhas tirando um riso do árabe. Trowa havia o comprado porque eles eram parecidos, embora isso não fizesse o menor sentido para Quatre.  
  
"Espera um pouco!" pensou levantando o pobre animal com uma mão. Os dois não se pareciam ainda, mas se o loiro fizesse...  
  
Um sorriso diabólico apareceu em seu rosto. Era isso! Perfeito! Agora assim as coisas estavam funcionando.  
  
***  
  
- Cheguei! - Trowa anunciou sem necessidade, pois o árabe havia vigiado a entrada sem piscar os olhos. Não ouvindo nada em resposta, tirou os sapatos e colou as compras em cima da mesa, subindo as escadas sem pressa para ver o que seu pequeno estava aprontando.  
  
No momento em que abriu a porta suas calças ficaram muito apertadas! Não havia mais dúvidas: Quatre era o demônio do sexo fantasiado de anjo inocente, e sua missão era fazer um certo mortal ter um enfarte de prazer.  
  
- Bom, Trowa, eu acho que você gostou do meu presente... - falou, sorrindo, com uma voz sexy que levou calafrios pela espinha do rapaz, que só faltava ficar de quatro de tanto desejo que sentiu ao ver seu pequeno daquele jeito.  
  
O loiro se parecia com um coelho! Ele tinha colocado orelhas compridas de pelúcia por cima das suas, um bigode e um nariz vermelho foram pitados em seu rosto, sem contar um pompom branco um pouco acima de seu bumbum que representava um rabinho! Quatre estava de bruços na cama, 100% nu, dando uma vista maravilhosa de seu traseiro e sorrindo travessamente. Isso sim poderia entrar para a lista das coisas mais pornográficas da história!  
  
Era erótico demais para o rapaz! Mais até do que quando Quatre vestira apenas uma blusinha vermelha para excita-lo e os dois fizeram amor em baixo da árvore de Natal! Jogando suas roupas no chão, mostrou ao loiro que seu membro estava ereto só de vê-lo, deixando-o gemendo em antecipação.  
  
- Um coelho, hein? - Trowa subiu em cima dele, mal acreditando que uma simples fantasia sexual de Quatre como um coelho pudesse o excitar tanto. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. O loiro estava com delírios sexuais cada vez maiores, e ele adorava cada segundo!  
  
- É... - respondeu casualmente e estremeceu ao ver o moreno montar em cima dele, a masculinidade ereta do rapaz roçando em seu traseiro. - Um coelhinho safado. Gostou?  
  
- Adorei... - as mãos dele apertaram as nádegas expostas, que se empinaram com o toque. A boca quente de Trowa encostou em suas orelhas compridas quando ele sussurrou. - Vamos ver se você é safado mesmo...  
  
E capturou seus lábios num beijo sufocante que deixou ambos ainda mais rijos. O moreno sentia a língua de Quatre vasculhando sua boca, tampando os gemidos dos dois e tirando seu ar. Ah, como ele amava beijar o seu pequeno anjo, faze-lo gritar de prazer, excita-lo, e então possui-lo com muita paixão...  
  
Com mais pensamentos chegando e cheio de desejo, ele deslizou uma mão por baixo do corpo do loiro, pegando de surpresa o falo duro que estava largado entre suas pernas.  
  
- Trowa! - para o deleite ainda maior do rapaz, Quatre se contorceu deliciosamente sob ele, seus quadris esfregando em sua estimulação excitada. O desejo de tomar o árabe para si era tanto que o pênis de Trowa estava doendo, implorando para estar dentro dele!  
  
Masturbando de leve a seta palpitante do namorado, o moreno esfregou seu baixo ventre nas nádegas convidativas, que responderam com muito animo. O 'rabo' de coelho estava espremido entre seus corpos, causando cócegas em Trowa quando o pompom foi esfregado em sua dureza. Sorrindo mais malicioso ainda, apertou mais forte a mão que segurava a masculinidade do amante, fazendo-o gritar alucinado.  
  
- Ah, é TÃO bom... - gemeu Quatre sem pensar. Ter uma mão brincando com sua intimidade era gostoso demais! Um dedo circulou sua cabeça gotejante e o árabe quase chorou naquela tortura prazerosa, suas mãos agarrando as cobertas para aguentar tudo o que Trowa quisesse fazer. Afinal, ele era um coelho safado e deveria obedecer a todos os desejos sexuais que o moreno tivesse...  
  
- Então, meu coelhinho,... - ofegou o rapaz entre boqueadas, beijando seu pescoço com ardor. - ... o que você quer?  
  
- Eu... eu quero... q-q- que você me possua!  
  
- Com prazer...  
  
E sem mais delongas, abriu as pernas do pequeno e se afundou em seu calor, num movimento forte mas delicado. O loiro gritou excitado, adorando estar sendo preenchido pelo falo de seu querido. Mesmo tendo feito amor durante o dia, ainda assim o loiro estava delicioso embaixo dele, se estorcendo para Trowa se mover logo.  
  
Hum, tão apertado! A coisa mais gostosa era a passagem de Quatre, se apertando sobre seu pênis e o deixando ainda mais ereto e pulsante.  
  
- Isso, assim... Trowa... - sentindo o amante rebolar, o rapaz entrou e saiu de dentro dele cada vez mais rápido, tomando o rostinho do árabe como incentivo. As faces de Quatre, vermelhas e suadas, ficavam mais e mais contorcidas em prazer a cada movimento. Parecia um pequeno coelho de verdade, só gemendo excitado enquanto o namorado o possuía com cada vez mais vontade.  
  
- Ah, ah... Tro... - ele gemeu encantado, seus quadris empinando-se automaticamente para seguir o ritmo das estocadas. - OW Trowa!!!  
  
O moreno havia acertado aquele ponto que o fazia arder. Assistindo-o se contorcer de todas as formas mais sensuais, ele investiu com mais força, atingindo sua próstata com paixão. Quatre adorava fazer aquilo por trás, a penetração era ardente e possessiva, fazendo-o querer gritar todas as coisas deliciosas que apareciam em sua cabeça!  
  
- Yeah, Trowa!... - os sons da cama batendo contra a parede só os excitavam ainda mais, e Trowa fez esses sons aumentarem à cada estocada intensa e cheia de entusiasmo. Era amor excessivo que corriam em suas veias, clamando pelo orgasmo.  
  
- Ah, meu coelhinho! - o moreno começou novamente as funções de sua mão no falo duro do amante, o segurando com força para ter certeza que ele chegaria primeiro. Lágrimas de excitação escorreram pelo rosto do loiro ao empinar seus quadris alucinado, enlouquecido pelo prazer que era ter seu pênis na mão habilidosa do namorado enquanto era possuído ardentemente.  
  
- E....eu estou... vindo... TROWA!!! - Quatre gritou ao sentir o gozo chegar, apertando sua passagem macia sobre o pênis pulsante do moreno, que continuou o penetrando mesmo quando ejaculava com vontade dentro dele.  
  
Desmoronando em cima do loiro, o rapaz fechou os olhos e aproveitou com ele a sensação que o orgasmo trazia, mesmo que por só alguns minutos. Saindo do árabe, Trowa se jogou na cama meio melada pelo prazer de Quatre, esperando seu amante o abraçar.  
  
Quando já estava aconchegado em seus braços, dedos compridos brincaram com as mexas loiras, suspirando satisfeito.  
  
- O nome do coelho vai ser Quatre. - decretou o moreno rindo.  
  
- Eu não quero meu nome em um animal! - o árabe protestou encarando os olhos verdes brilhantes.  
  
- Olha só quem fala! O coelhinho em pessoa... - Trowa pegou um lenço na cômoda e tirou a maquiagem do belo rosto do pequeno, retirando suas orelhas e o pompom. Eles sorriram e se beijaram, dessa vez com todo aquele clima romântico em volta.  
  
- Gostou? - o árabe perguntou inocentemente, embora já soubesse a resposta.  
  
- Tem como não gostar?  
  
- É... quem precisa de ovos? - ironizou Quatre ao se aconchegar de novo nos braços do amante.  
  
- Bom, eu comprei um Sonho de Valsa pra gente, se você quiser...  
  
- Hum... - ele se sentou na cama, desconfiado. - Você andou conversando com o Duo?  
  
- Acabei de encontra-lo na padaria. Ele disse que era perfeito para namorados...  
  
- Esse Duo é um viciado em chocolate, isso sim!  
  
- E eu sou viciado em você... - o moreno o puxou para o seu colo, o sufocando em beijos molhados e rindo ao ver as faces do árabe corarem. - Vamos comer?  
  
- Você manda....  
  
- Alias, onde está o Quatre coelho? - provocou rindo.  
  
O loiro já ia reclamar quando se lembrou do pobre animal branco.  
  
- Ai, meu Deus, eu esqueci ele lá em baixo!  
  
- Estou começando a ter pena dele...  
  
O moreno foi calado com um beijo selvagem que tirou seu ar. Seguindo seu pequeno amante escada abaixo, ele admitiu que Quatre era o único que o fazia sorrir desse jeito.... O Quatre anjo, não o coelho, é claro!  
  
**************** One-shot pra você, Hecate!  
  
(Quartzo pigarreando e tirando uma lista do bolso) Vamos aos nomes:  
  
Hecate, você é demais! Eu posso até ver você ficando toda vermelha agora ^_~! Muito obrigado por aguentar todos os minhas mensagens enroladas e as minhas desculpas por ter demorado para escrever um segundo lemon. Eu espero que o seu chefe não esteja pegando no seu pé quando você ler isso...  
  
Mystik, minha companheira de 3x4, eu te adoro! Embora eu não escreva tão bem quanto você, espero que você se divirta pelo menos um pouco com a minha humilde fic. Vê se não some de vista por muito tempo senão eu vou acabar achando que você não gosta mais de mim, viu? T.T Vou ficar do lado do meu pc esperando uma mensagem sua, e tudo bem se demorar, pois eu estou doente e não posso sair de casa...  
  
Goddess of Death (adoro escrever isso ^_^), você é A garota! Só não digo que é a melhor de todas porque tá cheio de gente ciumenta por aqui.... Eu gosto bastante de ti porque Katoru falou pacas sobre você! Parabéns pela sua nova (bom, agora não tão nova) fic, espero que você continue ela logo! A gente não tem se falado muito esses dias, né? Me manda um mensagem que eu quero passar pra você e pra Mystik o endereço de um site super 10 de doujinshin 3x4, que até algum tempo atrás estava cheio de imagens dos dois que você iria amar ^_^! Ah, sim, e me diz se você vem para o AnimeFriends...  
  
Katoru, deusa entre os humanos, cadê tu? Doente também? Espero um comentário de pelo menos 10 linhas! Vou ficar muito chateado se você me ver com aquelas desculpas "Meu pc quebrou", porque essa desculpa é minha, viu? (Bom, o meu pc deu problema de verdade outro dia...) E obrigado por conversar comigo as quatro da manhã, eu realmente não estava conseguindo dormir ^_^....  
  
Agora, para os agradecimentos não ficarem maiores que a fic, muito obrigado a todos que comentam! Só não vou mandar um abraço pra vocês pois vocês podem ficar doentes também ^_^ (brincadeira minha...)! Valeu...  
  
P.S.: Alguém reparou que a minha lista é composta só por mulheres? (quer dizer, eu presumo que sejam o_O) Acho que elas me aturam mais do que os homens....  
  
Feliz Páscoa!  
  
Abril de 2004. 


End file.
